


Was It Fate? (Loki x Reader)

by ChaoticBunny



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, Love, Minor Violence, Reader-Interactive, Slap Slap Kiss, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBunny/pseuds/ChaoticBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being locked away in a jail cell for many years after the attack ans destruction of New York, Loki takes on more punishment from his adoptive father, Odin. Stripped of his armor and powers, he's cast into Midgard to survive as a normal human being. But with injuries from the cast left Loki helpless-signaling the interest of a certain girl. You. </p><p>You remember the tales of Loki, you remember what he did. But instead of being mad, you felt pity and sorry for the man. The look in his eyes told his side of the story to you. Hurt, lost, weak, misunderstood. So you decide to take him in as a roommate in attempt to help him get back on his feet. But with him being borderline mentally unstable, it will be a challenge for you to overcome. Can you do it? Read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It Fate? (Loki x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to my story! I'm such a big fan of Loki that I had to write something with him in it! So I came up with this idea a while and wrote it for another site and even made a sequel for it. But I wasn't happy how short and unedited the first book was so I decided to re-write it (with the same plot) to make it better. Eventually both stories will be up. :) Enjoy!

**~Loki's POV~**

"You have dishonored us, Loki." My adoptive father, Odin, spat at me. "You killed over 80 people, stole the tesseract, and put a horrible name on our family." With my head down, all I can do is hold in all the anger, hurt, and pain inside of me and listen to his hurtful words. Doesn't he realize how much I try to avoid of thinking of what happened? “How could I ever put a bad name on this family?” I protested, “I’m not even part of it.” It was painful. Everyday was a struggle to not look back and regret my mistake.

He suddenly stopped his rage and looked at me, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes. I hated eye contact and he knew it. "You're a monster." He growled before letting me go and throwing me onto the ground, making me tumble and roll down the flight of stairs that lead to his throne. I hissed in pain as I landed on my side, but no pain could equal what was on the inside. The words were ringing in my ears, leaving a horrible headache follow. I looked up to see him storming down towards me, pulling me up by my shirt to stand. I groaned as a jolt of pain went through my right ankle and chest.

He then proceeded to strip off all of my armor, leaving me in nothing but the linen clothes that were once under my Asgardian armor. After throwing it all aside, he dragged me over towards the secret doors that immediately teleported you to the Bifrost. “Open a portal to Earth, Heimdall!” He yelled, Heimdall quickly obeyed and swung the sword into place, opening the said portal.

Odin gave one last look at me, and said, “You have 7 years to redeem yourself worthy in front of me. And don’t even try to avenge Earth again; you no longer have the power to do so.” Before I had the chance to say anything in a desperate attempt to stop him, I found myself falling, emerging into the opening. There was nothing I could do. I could just scream, and wait for the impact that waited below me.

I was going into the mortal world. Completely unarmed and helpless.

  
~.~

  
I woke up in a great amount of pain. It felt like I was paralyzed by it. I moaned in pain as I slowly sat up, turning my head side-to-side to take in my surroundings. I soon realized that I was outside a city...But not just any city. I was back in the ever-so-famous New York. That’s nice. Gulping, I stood up, being careful not to put a lot of pressure on my already-injured right ankle. I wrapped my arms around my chest, earning a sharp pain shoot its way through; I hissed. I slowly but surely make my way into the bustling city, limping with each and every step I took.

I managed to make it into an alley, away from the mortals’ strange looks as I limped helplessly past them. Exhausted after the painful walk, I leaned against the wall of an old, abandoned building and slid down it, sitting down with my knees curled up to my chest. I rested my head on my knees and started to think. What the heck am I going to do now?

As I was coming up with a semi-decent plan to at least get myself together, I heard thunder. Startled with fear; my head jolted up just in time to be met by a downpour of rain. I shivered as the cold water dripped onto me. I rolled my eyes and groaned as it ran down my face, through my hair and onto my clothes. Leaving me cold and shivering, I let out a shaky breath and tried to curl up more to keep myself warm. Out of all things, who knew that a Frost Giant could be cold.

I closed my eyes and covered my face, giving me a little sense of warmth. Memories started to seep back in my mind, playing like a movie. Growing up in the shadow of Thor...Wanting to be equal with him for all my life...Wanting to be noticed…Finding out I'm adopted...I grimaced as a tear ran down my cheeks. I let out a shaky breath as two more tears found its way out. Flashbacks of me in that horrible prison, being horribly treated along with being borderline abused by Odin. The scars are there, across my back and neck. It was painful to even think of them.

Before I acknowledged it, I was crying. I’ve never felt so powerless and weak. I decided to screw the plan and die here in the cold rain. There's no reason to live anyway if your own family doesn't want you. And since my last visit to New York didn’t give me the best first impression towards the mortals here, it’s not like one of them would help a monster like me.

The rain suddenly stopped pouring onto me. But I kept hearing the thunder and rain splashing onto the cement ground around me. Confused, I looked up to be met by (y/eye color) eyes and a very petite-looking face. I twitched at the eye contact and looked down. I shifted uncomfortably for a second before speaking. "Go ahead," I started, my voice cracking horribly, my throat burning from the lack of speaking and crying. "Laugh. Laugh at my patheticness." I heard a sigh as the person knelt down next to me.

  
"Why would I laugh?" She started, "You look like you need help, so laughing now would just be rude." I shook my head and curled up, turning away from the girl. "No, don't bother helping me." I answered, "I might as well be left here to die anyways, so it won’t be worth it for you to go through all the trouble."

The girl was quiet for a second but then walked over to look at my face, not letting her umbrella move so rain wouldn't get on me. I looked down when she tried to make eye contact. Can’t she see I didn't like it?

"Hey..." She started; her voice full of concern. _‘Why is she concerned over me…?’_ I thought, still keeping my head low. "I want to help you." I 'tched' when she said that, rolling my eyes. How ridiculous! "Why would you want to help a monster like me?" I remarked, crossing my arms stubbornly."Well, the first reason is I know you're definitely not a monster. I don’t see any evil, glowing eyes or razor sharp claws. And second, I’m pretty sure monsters don’t have that sad ‘I’m-misunderstood-look.”."I growled as that word echoed in my head. Misunderstood. There are many words to describe me, and misunderstood is not one of them.

"I'm not misunderstood." I snarled, "You don't know anything about me. You don’t know anything about what I’ve been through." She raised her one hand in the air in defeat, "You're right." She answered, her voice now sounding very blunt. "I don't know anything. And you certainly don't have to tell me. But one thing you do have to do is come with me." She stood up and waited for me to do the same.

Knowing from the five-minute conversation I had with her, I found out she was stubborn. Very stubborn. I didn’t see myself getting out of this. So fighting her about me following her wouldn't do any good. I sighed and stood up, wrapping my arms around my shoulders in an attempt to keep warm.

Besides, as much as I hate giving into defeat into a mere mortal, being warm and dry does sound very nice at the moment.  
She smiled halfheartedly as almost she is proud of herself for getting me up and moving. She scooted a little closer to me to fully make sure the umbrella was covering me and then started walking. I quietly walked along the side of her as I thought to myself...

_'What am I getting myself into?'_


End file.
